A Wonderful Life
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: From Dreamwidth KNB Kink Meme. What is says. Fluffy hand holding, and the others staring. And sweet kissing. One-shot, Midofem!Kaga, mention of past onesided GOMxfem!Kagami.


Title: A Wonderful Life

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: From Dreamwidth KNB Kink Meme. What is says. Fluffy hand holding, and the others staring. And sweet kissing. One-shot, Midofem!Kaga, mention of past onesided GOMxfem!Kagami.

Pairing: Main Midofem!Kaga, Past Onesided GOMxfem!Kagami

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... I don't even know what to do with it...

Warnings: Bad grammars, fluff ( I guess)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Midorima hold the small hand in his bigger one. He glances at the shorter girl who was chatting happily with him. The big smile on that smooth face looks really beautiful. The silk-like voices coming from those full lips soothing him. His heart shakes every time the melodious laugh rings in his ears. Ah, how he love this women.

Midorima remembered the first time they met. It was totally not a pleasant first time meeting. But the spark in those big-rounded red eyes making him hard to look away like it had fully captured all of his sight. And his _heart._

He thought that he didn't have a single chance to have the dark red head's heart, since she had charmed his other former teammates, which is far more attractive than him. He wondered how a single girl had almost thorn away their strong bonds that they had built years apart. Not that it was not on the edge of breaking anyway. And ironically, it was because of the same girl that made their friendships stronger.

When the courting (who still use the word _courting_ this day anyway?) begun, he refuse to take part in it, sure that he will never been chosen. But that doesn't mean that his lover for the girl had lessened. If anything happens, it just makes the feelings stronger. It hurt both his heart and his feelings when he saw how close the others with the girl. And he couldn't admit it how envy he was towards his ex-team mates' in approaching the girl. He was a coward, a big fat coward. He was too afraid to face the rejection that the girl will throw at him. So, that's way he never tried. Despite how much his heart longing to embrace those petite figure and to hold the warm fragile hands.

But, when Takao's fist had landed on his face and those harsh but slightly encouraging words had entered his heart, which was the moment he realised that he did have a chances. Even bigger than the others. _Definitely_ bigger than the others.

Midorima chuckled at the memories. Making his darling lover tilt her head in questioning. He stared at the confused female with a small smile. He then bring the warm hands that he had longed to hold before and kissed the diamond ring that had been placed on the women finger making she flustered and starting to stutter. He couldn't hold it anymore. He tilted his lover's chin and kisses the dark read head pink lips. Full with passions and loves. This women, Kagami Taiga, is lover is now his fiancée and soon to become his wife.

What a wonderful life he has.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO

Kuroko stares at the lovey-dovey couple in front of him. Beside him are Takao who was grinning madly and a DSLR in his possession, capturing the romantic scene. He then looks around, it seems that the couple's happiness had effected the others surrounding them. And it had affected him too. Yes, Kuroko admit it, he had been in love with the dark red head once. But he know that he will never had the chance when he caught the dark red head staring at his green head former team mate, full with love and hope and vice versa. That night, for the first time, Kuroko had cried while clutching his chest because of one girl. And it still hurts until now, but hey, one way to show your love to the one you love is letting go of them right? And his top priority is to always watch Kagami's beautiful sunny smiles. He smile to himself once again before taking out his digital camera and capture the scene of the green head male kissing the dark read head female.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o000oo

A/N: Woohoo! I'm done! Dear Anon, I know this is not what you had wanted. Instead of making a fluffy cotton candy story, I wrote a slightly-serious-cheesy-on top story... Once again, I'm gomen.


End file.
